


Half Moon into the woods...

by Colin_Dawn



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek Hale, Anchor Derek Hale, Anchors, Eternal Sterek, First Kiss, Fluff, Good Alpha Derek Hale, M/M, Mages, Protectiveness, Stiles Stilinski is Derek Hale's Anchor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-20
Updated: 2020-11-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:06:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27647936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Colin_Dawn/pseuds/Colin_Dawn
Summary: Stiles wants to train into the woods...Derek is lurking..What could possibly happen?!?! ;)
Relationships: Derek Hale & Stiles Stilinski, Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Kudos: 85





	Half Moon into the woods...

**Author's Note:**

> A sort story that became a bit longer..  
> You know how it is...

All Stiles ever wanted was to spend some time alone...

In the woods...

During the night...

Practising his magic under the moonlight...

Alone...

He couldn't concentrate during the day when a whole pack of werewolves was crawling all over the preserve, training.

His type of training as a mage required a more delicate touch. He needed to be concentrated and calm.

Having a half-naked Adonis-like Alpha fighting with his betas all sweaty and glistering lurking all around him wasn't helpful at all.

Stiles was part human after all!

A human who had an enormous crush on his Alpha; a secret crush that he had to keep under the wraps for everyone sake.

He didn't wanna lose Derek, nor his place in the pack. His role was way too important and he didn't wanna miss his chance of becoming a mage and help his friends and those in need. 

His feelings would subside at some point.

He would meet someone new and...

Who was he kidding? Damn...

=/=

So that's how he ended up in the woods in the middle of a cold night under the half-moon light trying to focus and channel his energy to find his anchor.

Deaton, his teacher had provided him with enough books and tips on how to practise his magic and cast a few simple spells.

But first he had to find his anchor and connect with it, on a spiritual level so that his powers would evolve but always under his control.

He had thought A LOT about it. Who his anchor might be..

His dad, the memory of his mother, his best friend Scott... or him...??? Derek...

He was dreading at the thought that the born werewolf was his anchor.

Deaton had told him that once connected with him or her, their bond would be unbreakable.

A bond like that with Derek seemed surrealistic to the human...

It couldn't be Derek.. It was not possible...

Stiles would figure it out.

That's why he was out here all alone...

=/=

He wanted to invite Scott but his best friend had a date with Allison. So he decided to go alone.

No big deal. He was a powerful human after all.

A human who felt eyes on his back since he first set foot outside his house.

He tried to ignore the feeling and focus on his chantings towards the moon.

He closed his eyes and whispered again and again.

Calling his anchor...

Praying to be heard...

Then he hears a noise that startles him and takes a step back as he notices red eyes watching him.

"It's just a dear..." A familiar voice says as light green eyes come into the view.

Stiles nods trying to remain unfazed.

"What are you doing here?" the human asks.

Derek shrugs and says "Someone has to keep an eye on you... What the hell have you been thinking coming out here all alone? huh?" Derek asks, annoyed coming closer to the other man folding his arms on his chest to look intimidating.

"I had to practice..." Stiles answers casually.

"We train every day as a pack for a reason. You shouldn't wander alone especially at night.." the Alpha responds annoyed.

"I can't when you wolfies running all around. It's distracting.. I can't concentrate.." Stiles half-lies but Derek catches it.

"That's all? You are hiding something... I need to know it..." the werewolf declares.

"Nothing to hide here... Just let me concentrate..." Stiles curls into himself and tries to focus.

He recites the spell again in vain.

After 10minutes of nada Stiles gives up.

The mage huffs annoyed and then decides to call it a night.

It's pointless when Derek is watching him. He can't focus.

He walks towards the direction he came from trying and failing to ignore his werewolf shadow for the night.

Derek follows him silently as he walks towards his house.

Once Stiles reaches it, he turns to say good night to the werewolf when he realises that Derek is long gone.

He leaves a deep breath disappointed and walks towards his room.

Once inside he falls into bed and replays on his head the night's events again and again; what he did wrong and the link was never formed.

He chanted the words and Derek showed up.

It was a conscience right?

It should be.

Fuck!

"Why does everything have to be so difficult with you Sourwolf?" Stile protests out loud and then his floor creaks.

Stiles turns abruptly to see Derek standing in the corner of the room with a weird expression drawn on his face "What did I do this time?" he asks, sounding annoyed, but Stiles tries to ignore it and focus on the fact that Derek is in his room again..

"Why are you here again? I thought you had to go somewhere else to brute" Stiles sasses sitting better on the be.

"I needed to make sure you were safe. I smelt something funny in the forest. They might have tracked your scent here." the Alpha explains watching outside the window.

"I texted the pack to stay indoors for the night. You should do the same.. and NO training in the woods alone at night." Derek instructs pointing a finger towards the mage.

The Alpha is about to exit the window when Stiles catches his arm preventing him from escaping.

"Where do you think you are going then?" the teenager asks. "You are not going out there either Der.." Stiles explains shutting the window and turning towards the room.

The werewolf is so struck under the nickname that freezes in place.

"So you care?" he asks with a soft voice looking at his shoes shyly.

The mage crosses his arms in front of his chest and explains "I hate to see you getting hurt Der... I mean anyone.. Just stay ok? You can take my bed and I'll sleep on the floor. I have an extra mattress here somewhere..." Stiles moves towards his closet as Derek takes his shoes off slowly and then his jacket.

His shirt and pants follow and Stiles' face is burning as the Alpha voices "You can sleep with me... The bed is big enough for the both of us." 

Stiles turns around shocked and whispers "You sure?" and Derek nods looking at him with those green eyes that hunt Stiles dreams and hums a yes, as casually as he masters.

"Yeah sure..." and takes his shoes off and debates for a few moments what he is gonna wear for the night...

The werewolf smiles at him and Stiles' heart stops.. He turns his back taking his pants off and walks trembling towards his bed as he lays carefully next to the body of the werewolf who shares the blankets with.

Stiles lays frozen at the bed, his heart beating like crazy when Derek's hand reaches him pulling him softly towards the bigger body.

"Are you scared?" Derek asks, sounding scared himself.

"No.. No.. Why would I be?" Stiles responds.

"I will protect you..." the Alpha assures him as he lays comfortably next to the human and barely holds him.

"I'm sure you will, big guy..." the human reponds.

"Then why is your heart beating like a trumpet?" the werewolf presses.

"No reason..." Stiles answers fast.

"Do I make you nervous Stiles?" the werewolf whispers the words on the skin of the human's neck.

"Don't know what you are talking about.." Stiles responds and turns his back to the werewolf trying to get some distance.

"Hmm.." Derek makes a noise and then curls himself around the lean body of the man next to him, his half-hard groin touching the perky ass of Stiles who groans at his pillow biting hard his down lip.

"Der.." Stiles whines wiggling at the hold getting more friction.

"What do you want, baby?" Derek breathes on the ear of the human sucking it slowly, torturing him.

"You... Always you.. Everything with you..." Stiles whispers breathless turning around seaking the lips of the werewolf he desired all along.

Derek kisses him passionately with everything he has as their bodies rub into each other seaking one another and their hands explore their half naked bodies.

"Need you..." Stiles whines again and Derek is there to kiss him stupid again and again rubbing their dicks together hard and fast.

Stiles is spent and within seconds as Derek kisses him non stop.

When Stiles takes a calming breath for the first time that night he places his hand over Derek's crotch and rubs slowly as he bits softly the neck of the werewolf.

Derek cums with a growl, his eyes all flashed red and a small MS forming as a tattoo on his wrist. Stiles gets a DH in return on his left wrist as well.

The bond is formed and the connection is now complete.

"I heard your voice calling me through the night... I knew I had to get to you.." Derek voices once he catches his breath with Stiles laying on his chest comfortably.

"Deaton told me to find my anchor.. I wanted to be you so bad.. Deep down I knew it was you... I just didn't know if I could have this. I didnt wanna lose you or mess this up. I didn't mess this up, dld I?" Stiles turns and looks at him so vulnerable that makes Derek melt.

"No love you didn't... I want this... You.. I had a thing for you since the first day I met you.." Derek confesses, smiling and places a soft kiss on the lips of the human.

"Oh really? The all mighty Sourwolf had a thing for a sarcastic tiny, little human like me?" Stiles grins as the werewolf gets on top of him and smirks naughtily to him.

"You know what happened to the little red right?" Derek questions flashing his eyes and lifting his left eyebrow making the mage smile wide.

"Hmmm something like... She got eaten by the big bad wolf?" Stiles asks innocently.

Derek nods and leans towards the neck of the human. "You are mine now Stiles ... And I'm not letting you go.." the Alpha promises with a playful bite on the wrist of the human.

"My personal own Sourwolf Alpha.. My My...Must be my lucky day..." Stiles whispers coily.

"Shut up Stiles..." Derek barks with no heat as he claims his mate's lips into another sinful kiss.

Stiles kisses back...

Long...

Hard...

For the rest of his life..

His mate..

His anchor...

His heart...

Then came the ending... Their happy ending :)

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments inspire me to continue writing.  
> So leave one pls!  
> Make sure to read some more of my stories...  
> Thankies :)


End file.
